(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firestop fitting for carrier mounted water closets in plastic piping systems. In particular the present invention relates to a carrier mounted fitting which prevents the spread of fire between floors in plastic piping systems by means of a releasable plug on the fitting.
(2) Prior Art
Pipe penetrations through floors in multi-story buildings create a number of problems because a seal between the floors is broken by the combustible pipe. The problem of fire safety when combustible piping penetrates fire rated floors and walls is particularly troublesome, since these openings can jeopardize the fire integrity of the entire building. As a result in most buildings, plastic (PCV) pipe is not used, since fire can easily penetrate the floor by burning the pipe. A primary problem has been to develop a device which solves the fire safety problem associated with pipe penetrations so that plastic pipe can be used. The prior art has not provided a solution to this problem which is acceptable to fire marshalls, government officials, insurance companies and others.
The prior art has described fittings for iron or steel pipe which have a ball supported by a low temperature melting metal support. This includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,106,426 to Taylor; 1,510,813 to Williams and 2,128,292 to Finn. These fittings are satisfactory for metal pipe but not for plastic pipe.
A further problem has been to develop a fitting which can be supported by a conventional carrier for a water closet. In the prior art, these fittings have no means for preventing the spread of fire between floors and thus do not provide any fire protection.